


Does This Fit?

by Kisuru



Category: Bleach
Genre: Breast Worship, Clothing Kink, F/F, Jewelry, Large Breasts, Large Nipples, Lingerie, Smut Swap Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangiku has a brilliant idea; take Orihime in the Soul Society Shopping District and spoil her to a fun day of shopping! But Orihime is definitely in for a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does This Fit?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriousGoblinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/gifts).



“C’mon! There’s still so many shops left to explore,” Rangiku said while gesturing around to the slew of shops, “and we don’t have very much time to look around!”

Orihime panted, chest heaving. Her wrist burned where Rangiku tugged her along behind her. The blurry shapes of passerby turning their heads at the two women briefly registered in her mind as they zoomed around the corner, but Orihime was too mortified that Rangiku was going out of her way just to make her happy today.

“Ah, I don’t think I can keep this up anymore—“ she began. But her plea fell on deaf ears, because Rangiku was persistent.

Seeing that Orihime was dizzy, Rangiku came to a stop. “No problem! We reached our destination,” Rangiku replied with a jovial grin. She pointed at the display window. “Look! I don’t get to come here very often, but isn’t everything so cute?”

The neon sign above the store in curvy katakana read “Bubbles.” Vaguely, it sounded familiar to Orihime. Without even looking she knew that she was in for a long and exhausting journey during this clothes shopping business.

Everything, including the walls and racks, might as well have been dyed blinding pink. The display window held everything a girl would have ever wanted: dresses, high heels, colorful skirts, and fleece tops—and that only covered the mere basics.

Orihime’s gaze landed on a particularly cute orange handbag in the corner. It would have complimented her hair dashingly if she carried it around with her.

“Well, do you see anything right off the bat? Not up to your tastes? Go somewhere else?” Rangiku chirped.

Normally Rangiku was always chipper and upbeat, but she was completely focused on Orihime, and Orihime’s blush worsened. Just what was so special to make her eyes brim with so much amusement?

“I—I kind of like that handbag right there,” Orihime admitted reluctantly. “It has a cute flower pattern across the back.”

Rangiku was quick to the draw. “Oh, you want that? You have really great taste.” She once again squeezed Orihime’s hand and dragged her towards the doors to the shop. Orihime almost stumbled into her side. She almost lost her balance but caught herself despite that Rangiku was more pushy than actually hurting her. “I’ll buy you everything in here you want. All you have to do is ask.”

Without adieu Rangiku lead her through the oversized glass, sliding doors, instantly racing over to the handbag in question. Taking it in her hands, she started to inspect it for any imperfections. By her expression was obvious that anything out-of-the-ordinary would just not do for her precious little Orihime.

Mouth gaping, Orihime’s cheeks burned up to her ears. This was too much… but she really cared… “You… you really don’t have to do any of this, I mean…” she insisted weakly. After all, she did not see herself as modest holding back on one or two frivolous clothes expenses. Burdening anyone, including Rangiku, with a high shopping bill would make her feel awful.

“Now what kind of answer is that?” Rangiku asked, laugh like twinkling silver bells. “It’s the summer in both the real world and the Soul Society. You can’t just stick to your winter clothes. Every woman should be able to show herself off proudly!”

Well… she kind of had a good point…

All conversation was dismissed when Rangiku lead Orihime right over to a hat rack with bucket-style hats. Her nerves soothed as hat after hat was thrown on her head, and Rangiku declared that they simply had to find a pair of platform sandals to match, because no girl could live without a good combination of hats and sandals.

Easily flustered, Orihime allowed her permission to dress her up as much as she wanted to, posing like a display mannequin. But there was only so much they could do out in the open. Eventually, Rangiku lead them to a dressing stall in the back.

Orihime trailed after the older woman. She had tried unlinking their hands several times by now in the shop, but Rangiku had basically superglued the heel of their palms together as one. “Rangiku-san—“

Rangiku ushered her into the wide stall. Orihime was shocked; it was spacious, much more so than any dressing room she had ever been on Earth. Rangiku deposited her baskets of clothes on the floor, and took Orihime’s out of her hands, likewise dropping them down next to them. Everything from heels, jewelry (even a parasol) and gothic Lolita fashion poked out of the baskets at random angles.

“Hurry, let’s put it on! What do you want to try on?” Rangiku asked excitedly.

Orihime expected Rangiku to leave after helping her—but to her surprise she did nothing of the sort. She feasted her eyes on Orihime expectantly, nodding her head approvingly. Getting undressed in front of another girl was not a problem, after all—she had done it in front of Chizuru in the past even despite the craziness that had involved—but Rangiku’s stare was heavy on her chest. Maybe she was imagining it.

“Um… I don’t know what to try on first…” Orihime replied after a moment honestly. She eyed the baskets nervously but relaxed when she saw the lovely sheer yellow-orange summer dress she had spotted earlier. “What about this summer dress…” 

“Oh, that’s so pretty!” Rangiku decided. But she tsked in disapproval then, and she reached into one of the baskets and picked up a floral pattern button-up shirt. “How about we try this on? I know of a restaurant we can go to after this, and I think you’d get many compliments if you wear this instead!”

“Eh?” The twinkle in Rangiku’s eye was almost… ravenous… Orihime peered down at herself, then the button-up shirt. It was modest enough. Knowing Rangiku she had expected something racier, but… this would do for the moment. She could always try on the summer dress in a minute. “Okay, okay.”

Orihime shrugged off her shirt. From the corner of her eye she could not help but watch Rangiku watching her with rapt fascination. Above all, she could not understand what was so amazing about her—she was just an ordinary girl changing—but Rangiku was… really, really happy for some unfathomable reason.

“Oh, and let’s not forget the lingerie! Even if you’ll be wearing clothes we have to try on something new to make the outfit feel new.” Rangiku intoned with a snap of her fingers. She unabashedly held up a lacy purple pair with pink ribbons on the front and back.

Steam rolled out of Orihime’s ears, but she reached out for it nonetheless. “Yeah, sure. These are really cute, after all…”

“Let me help,” Rangiku said helpfully.

“Are you sure that you—“ Orihime’s question grinded to a halt immediately. Rangiku shot her a no-nonsense glance under the dim light. Well, at least she was keeping her in the loop; she would be baffled with so many clothes by herself.

After discarding her own clothes, Rangiku covered Orihime’s breasts with the lingerie in front. She held them in her hands, adjusting them to the cup size. It was a brief caress, but Orihime wondered if maybe she lingered a little too long. She wrapped the straps around to her back; Rangiku’s fingers danced over her skin, and she breathed in and out irregularly in a huff, mind lost.

“Are you having a hard time snapping it, or…” Orihime asked with a concentrated frown. Was too big for this bra? Were the sizes here in the Soul Society that different?

“No, no! This is perfect.” Rangiku snapped the bra in place. She quickly flittered off like an excited butterfly and picked up the panties portion of the lingerie once again. She opened and stretched them out for Orihime to step into. Orihime waved her hands in protest, but Rangiku smiled indulgently. This could not have been appropriate… at all… but Rangiku was helping her, right? So it would hardly be strange. Maybe she expected her to do the same when she tried her clothes on.

Rangiku helped her slide it all the way to her waist and promptly stepped back. Thoughts of this being “inappropriate” left Orihime’s mind for a moment as she looked down at herself and saw the lingerie on her body; the lace felt nice against her skin, and the fabric was soft to the touch.

“Do you like it?” Rangiku asked.

Orihime smiled. “Yes!” Finally, she felt a little better about this whole thing than an hour ago.

“Good, now let’s try this button-up shirt…”

Orihime stepped into a pair of jeans she had been particularly fond of, and meanwhile shrugged on floral shirt next. She started weave her fingers through the buttons one at a time, but things suddenly became difficult the higher she went from her waist. She dreaded to even look down but this had happened before, unfortunately. Orihime sighed and stared down. Yes, her breasts were bulging out of the button up shirt just a little too far; she could barely pin it up properly, and if she did, she feared breaking a button. Heat instantly rose to her cheeks. “Oh, um, I don’t think this is my size. My chest is a little too big to fit in it.”

“No, no, it has the measures you asked for. Here, let me help.” Rangiku examined Orihime’s well-endowed chest. With a firm nod, she planted her hands on her hips. “I can make this work without a doubt!”

“Y—You can? That’s great!” Orihime said. Her voice wavered a bit, but she would have gladly taken any tips she could offer. Older and experienced, she had to know some tricks since her breasts were not exactly modest-sized either.

Rangiku rounded behind Orihime. At first Orihime expected her to only loosen a strap, or rearrange the shirt around her chest and waist. Hands rushed inside under the shirt and crept up her back to her front. She cupped her giant breasts without any remorse, squeezing them in her grasp.

Orihime’s eyes shot open. She flailed, crying out in a panic. “Ehhhh!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Rangiku said. She paused for a moment. “I thought you said I could help?”

Orihime blinked. She had, hadn’t she? But this… well… she had already let Rangiku do so much. Was this really much worse? She bit her lip. She guessed if it really became uncomfortable she would tell her to stop, but Orihime actually did not think it felt too awful the way it was. “Yeah… yeah, it’s alright. I’m so difficult to choose for.”

“Oh, hush. This isn’t a problem at all. A woman has to be proud of her breasts no matter what happens; they’re her prized possession. Wow, and you really do have big boobs, Orihime,” Rangiku praised with a gruff laugh. Her fingers twitched around the soft breasts in her hands, twisting and turning to her will. She continued to squash them under the heel of her palms and nails, drawing her fingers under her nipples. “I bet all the girls and guys go crazy for you!”

“No, no… I don’t really date that often… “Rangiku-san!” Orihime squealed when she brushed an extra sensitive place on her skin. She fidgeted and breathed in rapidly.

“Don’t be shy. I’m only trying to fit your boobs so they’ll fit properly in the lingerie, and you’ll know how to do it. It won’t be a hassle later. This is something good friends do with each other, isn’t it?” Rangiku asked as innocently as the blue sky. She winked at Orihime suggestively, licking her lips.

Orihime had never done this with anyone on Earth. But this was the Soul Society, and perhaps the customs between women were indeed much different for all Orihime knew. But yes, that look on Rangiku’s face—she barely had enough time to decipher it.

Rangiku jiggled her breasts, raising each fleshy globe in her hands up and down, back and forth. Even through the bra Orihime’s skin went aflame with heat and friction, warmed under Rangiku’s prodding squishing. Getting bolder, her hands rubbed around Orihime’s areola, then pinched her nipples until they stood long and straight through the fabric. Orihime whimpered; she had always been extra sensitive. Her body tingled in her grasp, and she could no longer even think of making Rangiku stop.

“What about the jewelry?” Orihime questioned her in a heavy pant when her senses had all but deserted her line of thought, frowning slightly. The thought was fuzzy, but even she had no idea if she could handle much more of this.

To Orihime’s surprise, Rangiku actually paused for a moment. Orihime was thankful for the break. “Oh, yes, the jewelry,” Rangiku replied with a wide grin, a spark now entering her face. “Well, I think I’ve moved around your books enough; let me help you button up this shirt first.”

Still recovering, Orihime watched Rangiku kneel in front of her and reach out for her buttons. She was very precise every time she stretched the shirt out enough to pin the two buttons together and slide them in their rightful hole. Even once or twice she missed the right spot and had to start over again. At least, Orihime was sure that was the case, because it took quite a while.

Rangiku clapped. “All done!”

“But this fits now, right? My breasts don’t look… strange anymore, do they?” Orihime asked, eyebrow lifting cutely in curiosity.

That was so cute! Orihime trusted her opinion. Happiness swelled in Rangiku’s chest. Okay, yes, this totally might have made her too straightforward, but she still wanted Orihime to be happy with her clothes selection. She looked fantastical.

Yes, according to Rangiku it fit Orihime to a tee. “Of course! Thanks to my magic fingers, your breasts look great in that shirt now.” And if she needed help fitting in the future, she would be the first to lend her a hand.

“Oh, you want to look at the jewelry. You should have said so earlier, darling!” This turn in conversation tactic all but enthralled Rangiku; she had gotten a feel for Orihime’s giant breasts, so it only made sense the two of them give the last ensemble to the outfit.

Rangiku knelt next to the basket the two of them had stashed their jewelry boxes in. Orihime was at least positive she would get most of it after Rangiku’s constant onslaught of suggestions, but for now she would let her mix and match as she pleased.

“Look at this pin. It’ll be so nice in your hair,” Rangiku said. She threaded her fingers through Orihime’s silken orange strands; she clipped a blue clip to her hair featuring a metal butterfly perching on a flower. “It’s the replica of a Hell Butterfly, but it’s still really pretty in jewelry form.”

Orihime lightly touched the beret and nodded. She smiled fondly. “Yeah, I think so too.”

Rangiku proceeded to sort through the jewelry boxes one at a time. She flipped through and scanned the contents before slamming them shut, not finding the one she was seeking. Orihime supposed the store was not choosy, or essentially worried, people would steal their merchandise. After all, the sheer amount the two of them had managed to lug in here would never be common in the world of the living

“Ah, found it,” Rangiku sighed with relief. “Hold out your hand! I didn’t show you this while we were shopping, but it’s really, really pretty. It matches all your needs.”

Lifting the box lid, Rangiku showed Orihime a double gold band bracelet with pink, purple and blue gems dangling off the side. In the dim light it still shone bright and pulsing with a light of its own. She took Orihime’s hand in her own, and slipped it around her wrist. To Orihime’s surprise it did not take as much effort to fit on her wrist as the shirt had. Maybe Rangiku knew her measures after all—at least for her wrist.

“I really like it,” Orihime said. She felt the smoothness of the gems. Cool and eroded down to little hearts and beads, Orihime was glad it would always be pleasant to wear. “Thank you, Rangiku-san. I’ll treasure it.”

“Now that’s the spirit,” Rangiku encouraged.

Rangiku paused in her tracks for a moment. Something dark crossed her face, and she suddenly stood bolt upright.

“Oh, I know what we forgot!” Rangiku was aghast with shock. She shook her fist. “We didn’t get earrings. Well, that’s for another shop; there’s another boutique I know down the street that has the best earrings you can imagine.”

Orihime laughed. Rangiku’s energy almost rubbed off on her. “I’d like to see it.”

“But anyway, now it’s my turn,” Rangiku announced. She twirled in place. “Now that we have you all spruced up, you should help me out the same way I helped you!”

“Help you?” Orihime repeated. Her eyebrows knitted together. “Like with the lingerie earlier?”

“Exactly!” Rangiku boomed. She raised her hand to her mouth and laughed in high-pitched, raucous laugher.

In other words, Orihime should get a turn touching and helping her try on her clothes. But where would she… Oh, of course! The same way Rangiku had touched her. That would get really awkward, but if Orihime had to she was least thing besides rude.

Rangiku reached into the basket and fished around a little bit. She bypassed many colorful pairs of matching lingerie—even a double lacy black pair—until she found her target. She lifted up a pair of silky crimson, the fabric looking almost irresistible to the touch.

“Do you like it?” Rangiku winked.

Her breath caught. “It’s really, really… um… I think the word is ‘sexy’, Rangiku-san,” Orihime said politely and shifted her feet. It really was nice though, she had to admit.

“What’s all this ‘Rangiku-san’ this, and ‘Rangiku-san’ that,” she chided with a wounded pout. “Call me Rangiku when we’re not on official work! I’ve tolerated it for too long. Honestly, and the two of us are bonding so much on our night out. Can’t a girl’s night out not be so stuffy?”

Something did a warm little summersault in Orihime’s stomach. She supposed she was only for the best if she was asking for her.

“O—Okay… Rangiku…” It was all she could choke out. But it was enough to get her point across. The name absent the honorific seemed naked, especially for a lieutenant. But if that was what Rangiku wanted on her after hours, Orihime would not complain and give her a good time.

“Excellent!” Rangiku put her hand to her mouth and laughed jovially. “Now wait a minute while I change into this hot red one? Unless you want to help me now…?”

Rangiku let the question hang in the air like a fishing rod with delicious bait attached, glancing at Orihime with pleading puppy dog eyes. Those eyes were dangerous belonging to her if Captain Hitsugaya had any say (and he had warned Orihime before Rangiku had dragged her out of their office oh so suddenly). But Orihime could not help but fall into their abyss.

Orihime’s blush worsened the more Rangiku stared at her and shoved the lingerie closer to her. No, seeing a woman undressed was hardly a phenomenon Orihime was unknown to. Obviously, she was a woman and she had shared time taking baths with her friends. But Rangiku was not modest about her movements whatsoever.

Orihime swallowed. She glanced at the lingerie. Back up to Rangiku’s smiling face. Eyes back to the lingerie again. After mustering her courage, she did the only thing she could think—and wanted—to do.

Orihime took a step forward.


End file.
